The Gynecologic Oncology Group (GOG) is a premier multidisciplinary, multimodal clinical trial research program investigating new therapeutic approaches in the management of gynecologic malignancies. The GOG Tissue Bank, through the Tissue Utilization Subcommittee of the Committee on Experimental Medicine, is an integral part of this program. Since 2003, the GOG Tissue Bank has received and processed specimens from close to 46,000 patients enrolled at over 250 institutions. The Bank also distributed over 81,000 specimens to 215 investigators, resulting in 122 scientific papers. This is reflective of improved access by investigators to the GOG Tissue Bank via NCI web sites and networking of investigators via the Cooperative Human Tissue Network. The GOG Tissue Bank monitors and modifies its tissue procurement and distribution technologies to meet changing investigator needs. This is evidenced by the introduction of tissue microarray and virtual microscopy technologies during the last grant cycle, Our Specific Aims are; 1. To extend the spectrum of molecular research in gynecologic cancer via expanded procurement of not only ovarian, but also cervical, uterine, primary peritoneal and rare gynecologic malignancies. 2. To enhance biospecimen data collection and exchange with the Statistical Data Center and all participating GOG disciplines and committees to advance translational research and high-impact discoveries. 3. To extend the spectrum of virtual microscopy and digital pathology for gynecologic cancer via expanded participation, use, and functionality of the technology 4. To continue to expand tissue-based technologies including nucleic acid extractions and tissue microarrays (TMAs) to facilitate molecular research. 5. To harmonize with other Cooperative Group Banks through NCI Group Banking Committee initiatives to simplify investigators' access to biospecimens and associated data.